Obsession
by Lily A. Morthan
Summary: Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros. producciones. Theodore Nott se considera a si mismo un espectador, un chico tranquilo—un obsesivo acosador de leones—. Le gustaba la música, escribir, leer, largos paseos y el esgrima...y Hermione Granger.
1. Theodore Nott es

Theodore Nott se consideraba a si mismo un espectador, un chico tranquilo con un padre lunático que necesitaba gafas para leer. Le gustaba la música, escribir, leer, largos paseos y el esgrima. Tenía un gato negro llamado Quimera cuya personalidad era idéntica a la suya. Era parte de la casa de Slytherin, más concretamente, parte del séptimo año reinvindicado. Era alto, de contextura delgada, con el cabello negro y liso, y los ojos azules a veces verdosos. Y—diciéndolo de la forma más sincera, concreta e impactante posible—era un obsesivo acosador de leones.

Redefiniendo: de Hermione Granger.

Para dejarlo claro: admitía desde el primer instante estar enamorado de Hermione Granger. Él no se andaba con rodeos y sabía perfectamente que sus latidos irregulares cuando ella se acercaba no eran ningún tipo de enfermedad cardíaca; de hecho, estaba tan seguro de aquello que no tenía ningún reparo en contárselo a cualquiera que le preguntara. Lástima que nadie se interesaba por su vida lo suficiente.

En fin, su obsesión comenzó en tercer año—y no, no fue por el puñetazo que le atestó a Malfoy en la cara—, cuando estaban en clase de manejo de criaturas mágicas y ella estaba acalorada y sonrojada con la camisa por fuera y la corbata aflojada...—¡Por un demonio, Nott, contrólate!— El punto era que desde ese instante se había sentido atraído por ella y no pudo dejar de observarla siempre. Con frecuencia se sorprendía a si mismo espiándola, así que en cuarto año decidió escribir diarios en los que relataba paso por paso la vida cotidiana de la castaña. No es tan obsesivo como piensan.

Volviendo al tema, su primer año de "Recopilación de Información Plena y Meramente Necesaria", o como él solía decirle con frecuencia: su RIPMN, consistió en puros rayones y tachones furiosos en el papel.—Otro dato interesante acerca de él: era bastante celoso—. No pudo aguantar como Granger salía abrazada a Potter en el Profeta, como lo seguía a todas partes, y todo aquello para que después apareciera en todos lados con Krum pegado a su culo hablándole con su muy poco atractivo acento búlgaro que ni lograba pronunciar "Hermione" adecuadamente.

Luego de aquello fue el baile de navidad, al cual asistió con una muy coqueta Daphne Greengrass que no lograba hacer nada más que enredar sus dedos huesudos en su cabello de la nuca. Y por si su irritación era poca, la leona bailaba y bailaba con _Viktorrr _como si su vida dependiera de ello. Reconocía el hecho de que en cuarto año no era muy maduro, y tampoco ahora siendo sinceros.

El siguiente año estuvo la loca de Umbridge. Si hubiera tenido que escribir un libro acerca de ese aberrante año, lo hubiera llamado: "El impertinente de Potter y la encrucijada de la Brigada de los LCDU", es decir, Brigada de Los Lame Culo de Umbridge. Rió internamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y siguió con su recuento.

Sexto año fue algo abrupto, no vio mucho a Granger, pero si vio a Draco yendo de un lado a otro como un leon enjaulado, cosa que era casi tan entretenida como seguir a Hermione en su día a día.

Durante el año siguiente sólo fue capaz de verla durante la guerra, y aquello fue después de haber salido de su escondite en las mazmorras como la serpiente rastrera que era; mas se alegró mucho cuando vio a la ojimiel sana y salva, a excepción de unos cuantos cortes y raspones, magulladuras y una extraña zona roja en su brazo que no alcanzó a ver bien. Sin embargo se sintió aliviado hasta que su mundo se fue contra el suelo cuando la vio abrazada a Weasley.

Para ese entonces, el tenía ganas de jugar al pirómana y quemar todo, pero se controló y recordó con pesar que las chicas como ella generalmente se quedaban con el chico valiente y algo bruto pero de buen corazón.

_Patrañas, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. _

_**Cállate.**_

_Mandarte a callar a ti mismo es contraproducente. _

_**Lo sé. **_

_No parece. _

_**¡Silencio!**_

Volviendo, su corazón se fracturó en puntiagudos pedazos, su vida dejó de tener sentido por un momento y se tomó el tiempo que emplearon en reconstruír el colegio para tomar una pequeña parte de la fortuna de su padre y tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en Grecia.

Para sacar las cosas de dudas, su padre estaba tres metros bajo tierra, y él, al no tener ningún tipo de marca en su brazo y no haber estado del lado siniestro durante la batalla, heredó todos los vienes que su familia sin mayor contratiempo que la firma de un contrato de aceptación de vienes.

Tenía una cuenta en Gringotts repleta, una mansión, acciones en compañías lucrativas y una que otra casa de campo. No quería presumir, pero lo decía en caso de que algún día su Hermione leyera aquello y se riera de él luego de su primera pelea. Sonaba algo apresurado, pero su vena demente se activaba de vez en cuando.

Y ahora, ahora estaba escribiendo en su diario de nuevo, viendo por la ventana de su compartimiento en la locomotora roja, como Hermione Granger hacía levitar su equipaje hasta el interior del tren para luego subir ella.

_Quimera_ dejó su puesto junto a él y saltó al suelo con el lomo erizado. De repente se escucharon pasos en el pasillo justo cuando sus esperanzas crecían desmesuradamente y los pasos se detenían frente a la puerta de su compartimiento. Pero una voz pequeña a penas audible hizo que la figura de la leona se alejara pasándolo de largo.

_Quimera_ se relajó y él maldijo por lo bajo.


	2. Diosa de la suerte

Ok, respira hondo, se dijo a si mismo dejándose caer contra el respaldar de su asiento. Tan cerca de hablar con Granger, y aquella voz chillona lo arruina todo. La Diosa que cuidaba su suerte debería de estar de mal humor, porque su día caía en picada de forma fantasmal, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni se interesara por ello.

Recogió su diario del suelo de cuando _Quimera _había pegado su salto espectacular y lo abrió en la última página sin escribir. Buscó la pluma muggle que había estado usando, de esas tan maravillosas que no necesitaban de tener un intero abierto a un lado, y siguió escribiendo.

_Granger subió al tren luego de batallar con su equipaje_—no era cierto, pero le gustaba imaginarla como una chica indefensa—_. Subió al tren y estuvo peligrosamente cerca de entrar a mi compartimiento cuando una voz desconocida la llamó desde lo que calculo serían unos cuatro compartimientos más allá. _

Cerró su diario y corrió las cortinas de la puerta antes de tenderse a lo largo en el asiento y sentir el peso de su gato iprimiéndole el estómago de repente. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir sin soñar que caminaba tomado de la mano de la Prefecta Perfecta.

Aproximadamente media hora después, golpes sonaron contra la puerta. Se desperezó y estiró los brazos antes detrás de su cabeza y los tiró hacia delante tratando de hacer desaparecer la sensación de calambre. En su abdomen sentía un tropel de pequeñas agujas ensartándose en su camisa. Observó por un instante al manojo de estrés en el que estaba convertido su pobre felino y rodó los ojos hasta posarlos en la puerta, los golpes seguían sonando, pero ahora se le unía el tenue sonido de garras raspando la puerta corrediza.

Se levantó muy en contra de su voluntad. Tenía el cabello desarreglado, picos negros que apuntaban aquí y allá, y el cardigan negro medio desabrochado. Corrió la puerta con su mejor cara de pocos amigos y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Hermione Granger parada allí con su bola de pelo naranja apretada entre sus brazos.

Tenía el cabello más largo.

Estaba usando falda.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía usando una falda?!

Theodore, estás siendo observado.

¿Qué?

Vista al frente.

Y así lo hizo, Granger lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero no tardó en sonrojarse, volverlo loco y luego preguntar si se podía sentar junto a él. Reparó en que llevaba con ella su baúl y sobre éste un libro de tapa desgastada.

La hizo pasar y la ayudó a acomodar sus cosas mientras que trataba que su bola de pelo negra no matara a la bola de pelo naranja de ella.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el ambiente, ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a despegar su mirada de los libros que sostenían. Por el rabillo del ojo, Theo observaba como la castaña le dirijía miraces fugaces de vez en cuando y se sonrió internamente, al menos llamaba su atención. Entonces, en una de esas "fugaces" miradas, ella se le quedó mirando fijamente sin saber que él llevaba un buen rato haciendo lo mismo.

—Gracias por dejarme sentar aquí—soltó de golpe y ahora si, él le clavó los ojos azules medio verdes por la hora del día en los miel de ella.

—No es nada—repuso volviendo la vista a su libro tratando de hacerse el interesante.

—Noté que estabas...algo cansado—él no pudo hacer más que reír y la miró con interés.—¿Qué pasa?—Replicó.

Negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a volver a abrir su diario y con la pluma escribir aquello de la forma más descarada de la que ni él ni ella fueron concientes.

_Granger apareció en mi puerta con sus cosas. Estuvo leyendo "Cartas a los años de nostalgia" hasta que comenzó a mirarme de vez en cuando. _

_Me agradeció por dejarla sentar conmigo. Ahoraa está algo turbada luego de que me reí en su cara. _

Cerró una vez más el cuaderno y le respondió:

—No pasa nada, estaba aburrido y decidí tomar una siesta, nada más.

—Oh—medio exclamó ella y se le quedó viendo con curiosidad.

Granger parecía experta en el arte de remover los pensamientos de las personas. Su mirada implacable te hacía cuestionarte acerca de qué estaría pensando, como una especie de sed insaciable que te corroía y te empujaba a preguntar, cosa que por su puesto él no haría; más bien se dedicó a observarla fijamente también hasta que ella se sintiera tan incómoda que tuviera que hablar. Dos podían jugar este juego.

—Siendo sincera, no pensé mucho cuando toqué la puerta—y ahí estaba...

—Vaya, apuesto a que nunca te imaginaste estar sentada frente a mi ahora—su sonrisa sin querer sínica se ensanchó y ella sonrió también.

—Te imaginé más del tipo de sentarte junto a Malfoy— ¿Junto a Malfoy? ¡¿Él?! Gryffindors clasistas de mierda.

—Nunca me ha gustado seguir a alguien, así que no—respondió con la mirada gélida y la voz neutra. Notó como su interlocutora tragaba en seco y moduló su tono de voz—. Quiero decir, soy más del tipo solitario y la actitud de Draco nunca ha encajado con la mía, por eso tengo un gato—se mofó de si mismo.

Su estrategia pareció funcionar pues la chica de ojos miel sonrió aún más, dejándolo maravillado. Después de aquello no hubo mucha plática.

A su lado el cielo comenzaba a teñirse en tonos rosa y naranja que le dieron a Hermione un aspecto simplemente celestial que encantó a Theodore. Lo mejor de todo: su voz interna no había hecho estragos en lo absoluto, ni un solo reproche ni frase condescendiente, su suerte parecía ahora un balance general después de Navidad: de haber ido en picada, había ascendido dramáticamente en media hora.

El tren se vio totalmente a oscuras cuando el Sol se ocultó por completo, las luces no encendían y la locomotora roja se detuvo en una sacudida feroz que los tomó a ambos desprevenidos y los lanzó contra el suelo. Los maullidos histéricos de _Quimera_ y _Crookshanks _resonaban en el lugar junto con el tropel de voces y chillidos que se alzaban a la par que el sonido de las puertas corredizas abriéndose. Theodore solo podía ver la oscuridad de lo que suponía sería Hogsmeade y los ojos verdes y miel de ambos gatos.

Algo comenzó a removerse bajo él y sintió un calor abrumador subir por su cuerpo cuando el cuerpo femenino de Hermione se frotaba de forma furiosa contra el suyo. Alargó sus manos y sostuvo las muñecas de la chica contra el suelo mirándo fijamente al sitio donde debían estar sus ojos. La respiración de ella se aceleró más junto con la suya propia, pero aún así logró recopilar fuerzas para susurrar un quedo «tranquila» antes de levantarse, sacudirse los pantalones y tomar a su pequeño y erizado amigo por la panza.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando había agarrado su diario y baúl, y había salido como bólido por la puerta del compartimiento.

Definitivamente la Diosa caprichosa estaba de buen humor y sonriéndole.


	3. Draco Malfoy ha cambiado

**Bien, éste es el tercer capítulo y considero que la ocasión es oportuna para agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar, seguir y agregar la historia a favoritos. Soy inmensamente feliz cada vez que leo un review, realmente lo aprecio. No he tenido oportunidad de contestarlos, pero eventualmente les prometo hacerlo. **

**Además de agradecerles quería comunicarles que si les da curiosidad ver como se visten Hermione, Theodore y Draco, e incluso otro personaje, comenzaré a publicarlo en una página para aquellas que deseen verlo. Luego veré como hacerles llegar la información. **

**De nuevo gracias por todo.**

**Besos. **

* * *

Estaba de un humor increíble esa mañana, había dormido bien y en esos momentos se unía a un grupo de alumnos hambrientos que atravesaban las puertas del Gran Comedor. La mayoría dobló hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y entonces un olor dulce y embriagante invadió sus fosas ó instintivamente la fuente del aroma y se encontró con una cabellera larga y castaña que se sentaba en el medio de la mesa de los leones.

Reparó en que sin darse cuenta él también estaba caminando hacia aquella mesa, y tuvo que girar todo su cuerpo rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la otra punta del lugar.

En la mesa de Slytherin todos comían en silencio sepulcral, dividiéndose en dos grupos: iniciados a mortífagos y no iniciados a mortífagos, lo que los dividía en Draco Malfoy y el resto de serpientes. Miró con atención como el rubio engullía su desayuno cabizbajo. Se puso en pie aprovechando no haber puesto nada en su plato y se sentó junto a él comenzando a servir panecillos, huevos y fruta en su plato.

Draco levantó la mirada y lo observó con curiosidad por interminables segundos. Theodore también volteó a verlo y decidió iniciar conversación en contra de todo pronóstico lógico.

—Si sigues mirándome así pensare que estás enamorado de mi, Malfoy—se mofó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Escupió el rubio con resentimiento.

—Te acompaño a comer, te veías solitario.

—Por Salazar, Nott,

—Theodore.

Malfoy hizo rodar las esferas grises y siguió comiendo ajeno a la habladuría que se producía entre las pocas chicas que quedaban en su casa.

El Gran Comedor empezó a vaciarse a medida que el tiempo fue pasando. Por alguna razón todos los que se iban se marchaban en pequeños grupos y Theo observaba con diversión mientras escribía en su diario. Llevaba media hora apuntando como Hermione pinchaba comida con el tenedor, se la llevaba a la boca con pereza y masticaba con pesar y suspiraba aún más deprimentemente luego de tomar pequeños sorbos de leche de su vaso.

—Así que te gusta espíar ratones en tu tiempo libre—Draco se rió de él.

Theo cerró de un golpe su diario, la pluma saltó sobre su mano, se apresuró a atraparla y en el intento la palma de su mano quedó manchada de tinta. Draco no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y reír a grandes carcajadas atrayendo la mirada color miel de Hermione dos mesas más allá.

El Slytherin sintió la mirada de la castaña sobre ellos y volteó exaltado. El rubio junto a él le dio un codazo en las costillas, rodeo su boca con las manos y gritó un muy audible "Granger". En un segundo ella se levantó sonrojada y tomando su mochila caminó presurosamente fuera del Gran Comedor haciendo mover su cabello de un lado al otro al compás de sus pasos. Theo se sintió hipnotizado.

El ojigris a su lado mordió una manzana verde sonoramente, sacándolo del trance.

—Eres patético.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la primera clase del día: DCAO.

Al llegar al salón, las mesas estaban dispuestas en grupos de tres, las cortinas estaban abiertas y los rayos de luz entraban en gruesos listones por los cristales de las ventanas. Theodore recorrió el lugar con sus ávidos ojos que esa mañana estaban de un azul espléndido, y los detuvo en el pizarrón.

SEBASTIÁN GREY

HOY: OCLUMANCIA – TEORÍA Y PRÁCTICA.

Draco silbó.

—Oclumancia. Esperemos que esta clase valga más la pena que las ridículas lecciones de ese licántropo.

Theodore apartó los mechones de cabello negro que le caían sobre los ojos sopesando cómo sería leerle la mente a Hermione. Descartó la idea apenas se dio cuenta de que su enamoramiento ya era muy obsesivo.

Sintió una gélida mano apretando su antebrazo, seguido escuchó un respingo y como presionaban sus hombros hacia abajo y lo obligaban a sentarse. Junto a él podía notar una presencia incómoda. Volteó. Se congeló en el acto. Miró al sádico de Malfoy con puras intenciones de atravesarlo con un colmillo de basilisco y volvió a fijarse en Hermione.

La chica lo miraba notablemente incómoda con la situación, hasta que el otro chico junto a ella la jaló para que lo mirara. Theo pudo ver como aquellos ojos grises se llenaban de malicia antes de sujetar con su pálida mano la barbilla de la ojimiel y mirarla directamente a los ojos, invadiéndola por completo.

Hermione sintió el calor subiendo a su rostro una vez más mientras se perdía en la mirada plateada de la serpiente. Nott carraspeó con molestia y la jaló también; lejos de llamar su atención, consiguió que ella fijara su vista en el pizarrón, donde un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos ámbar memorizaba los rostros de cada alumno, manteniendo su cuerpo recto, haciendo que su traje gris se viera aún más impecable.

Era joven, le calculaba de veinte a veinticinco años. Miraba a toda la clase con interés disimulado y pudo notar como esa mirada se detenía por un segundo más de lo necesario en Hermione. Con una sonrisa frotó sus manos y tomó su varita de su escritorio que estaba corrido a un lado cerca del pizarrón.

—Bien, como podrán notar soy su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y espero mantenerme en el puesto todos los años posibles sin perder mi memoria, tener amenazas de despido en mi puerta, o suplantar a alguien, ser un corrupto maniático del rosa, ni morir—dijo todo eso mientras golpeaba su varita contra su mano.

Theo notó como a su lado Hermione se tensaba. Una de las manos hechas puños de la castaña le rozaba el muslo. Al parecer estaba molesta por lo que él acababa de decir.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Hermione formaba parte de esa tal Orden del Fénix, de la cual Lupin y Ojo Loco eran parte. Probablemente le parecía un insulto a la memoria de ambos hombres. Dudaba que se fuera a enojar por Lockhart, Umbridge o Snape; aunque Snape resultó ser un héroe al final...

—...Y eso es lo que veremos a fondo este séptimo año. Se que tienen bastante práctica en cuanto a duelos respecta—hizo una pausa para analizar las expresiones de todos—, pero trataremos de tener el mayor número de clases prácticas posibles, así no será tan tedioso—dicho eso se levantó dejando su puesto en el borde del escritorio y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro impartiendo la clase.

Tanto él, como Draco y Hermione estaban atentos a la clase, pero la única que tomaba notas frenéticamente era ella. Theodore la mirada de soslayo. No supo en qué momento, pero ahora tenía el cabello atado en una cola en lo alto de su cabeza, el Sol le arrancaba destellos dorados a su cabello y de cerca se podían apreciar las pecas repartidas por su nariz. Sus pestañas eran pobladas y rizadas, y sus labios eran de un color rosado oscuro y húmedos por el constante juego que mantenía con ellos.

Se perdió tanto en esa imagen que no atendió a los principios básicos del arte de leer mentes que Sebastián se empeñaba en remarcar de vez en cuando a medida que se adentraba en el tema. Pero tuvo que prestar atención cuando la mirada burlona de Malfoy lo taladró al otro lado.

Así transcurrió la mayor parte de la clase, en explicaciones y una que otra distracción ocasional. Al final no tuvo que recoger mayor cosa que su diario y su maletín que estaba tirado sin forma en el suelo. Draco caminó tras él cuando se dispuso a atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

—Mira hacia atrás—susurró en su oído.

No quedaba nadie en la clase, excepto Hermione quien se esforzaba en hacer entrar su cuaderno de anotaciones en su maletín. Vio como el profesor sacaba una llave de un bolsillo de su chaleco y abría un cajón en su escritorio, de él sacó un libro de pasta gruesa. Caminó hacia Granger. Algo dentro de él bramó un furioso «aléjate».

El hombre le entregó a Hermione el tomo y ésta lo vio encantada,aceptándolo gustosa y recorriendo la portada suavemente con los dedos.

—¿Por qué...?—Preguntó.

—Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la profesora McGonagall e ilustrarme un poco antes de comenzar. Me comentó que tenía una alumna estrella con un amor inusual hacia los libros—tomó el libro gentilmente de las manos de la chica y lo abrió—. Es uno de mis libros favoritos, si te soy sincero. No encontrarás mejor tomo sobre los secretos que dominan la mente, excepto en, claro, la sección prohibida.—Hermione lo miró sorprendida—. Puedes devolvérmelo apenas lo termines, no hay prisa—le soltó antes de devolvérselo.

Theodore se asomó un poco más y vio como la castaña agradecía su nueva adquisición con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

Cuando él y Draco la vieron caminar hacia la puerta no se movieron, se quedaron allí, mirándola fijamente como si la estuvieran observando. Hermione se sintió acosada brevemente y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos con un aura furiosa envolviéndola. A su lado, Draco parecía disfrutar de ese aura, mientras que él se sentía levemente intimidado.

—¿Puedo saber qué tengo para que me estén acosando?

—Nada en especial, Granger—respondió el rubio antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensar su respuesta.

—Calla, Malfoy—le espetó—. No te acosamos, Granger. Como estabas sin compañía creí que podríamos sentarnos és de todo nos llevamos bien en el tren.—Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Me llevé bien contigo, Nott, no con el hurón albino a tu lado.

—Ouch—Draco sacó una manzana verde del bolsillo de su túnica y le dio un mordisco—. No seas tan agresiva, Granger. Mi percepción del mundo ya no está ligada a la de mi padre desde que lo condenaron al beso en Azkaban y yo tuve que cuidar de mi madre en su etapa depresiva.

Nott observó como la chica frente a ellos boqueaba sin saber qué decir, pero como siempre, el "hurón" aprovechó la oportunidad y la cortó para salir con algo totalmente inesperado.

—Vamos a clase, me muero por ver quien reemplaza a McGonagall—pronunció aquello con sarcasmo adelántandolos por varios pasos.

No supo como, pero antes de darse cuenta, ahora los tres caminaban al aula de transformaciones.


	4. ¿Nuevo trío de oro?

Desde el día en que se sentó junto a Malfoy en el desayuno, los dos se habían hecho muy unidos—o al menos lo más unidos que se podía estar cerca de alguien como él—. Se había dado cuenta de la nueva personalidad relajada de Draco e impresionantemente también se dio cuenta de que aveces no lo toleraba en lo absoluto. Le gustaba su soledad, le gustaba caminar por los pasillos intransitados de Hogwarts que sólo él conocía. Le gustaba espíar a Hermione en paz.

Y en esos momentos eso hacían los dos, él escribía en su diario con la paciencia contada y Draco devoraba una manzana—extrañamente roja—, y le comentaba de vez en cuando una que otra cosa sobre Granger. Se hallaba a si mismo a los límites de la irritación.

—Malfoy, silencio—el aludido lo miró con disgusto.

—No entiendo por qué espiarla cuando ella está a tres mesas de distancia—le pulló dando una ruidosa mordida a la fruta.

Hermione, quien estaba igualmente irritada que Theodore en esos momentos se levantó de su asiento y se dedicó a revisar la estantería paralela a la mesa de los dos chicos. Nott se preocupó en observarla disimuladamente hasta que el rubio se puso en pie.

Lo vio dirigirse hacia la castaña. La sangre le hervía y sus nudillos adquirieron una coloración blanquecina.

—Te recomiendo que recorras la sección prohibida más tarde.—Recargaba su peso en una pierna, su cabeza ladeada en dirección a los brazos repletos de libros de la chica—. A Selwyn le encanta hacer que nos rompamos la cabeza sacando deducciones de los libros normales; pero no siempre se tiene la paciencia para hacerlo.

La ojimiel frunció el ceño pero lo siguió escuchando atentamente. Se sentía mentalmente agotada como para realizar la exhaustiva investigación que requería medio metro de pergamino. Tomó nota mentalmente de todo lo que le decía Malfoy, pero su cabeza empezó a palpitar en un dolor constante que la hizo presionar sus sienes.

Draco se había percatado tiempo antes de como Hermione trastabillaba tratando de mantenerse en pie. Le propuso en voz baja acompañarla a la enfermería, pero ella se negó rotundamente alegando poder seguir con el trabajo escolar.

—Debo entregarlo en dos días, Malfoy. Tengo más cosas que hacer.

—Es la segunda semana de clases, Granger, tengo las mismas asignaturas que tú.

—Y tu punto es...—cerró los ojos apoyándose de una silla.

Draco bufó con impaciencia y la jaló del brazo. Hermione pegó un chillido que alertó al pelinegro, mas cuando hubo llegado al sitio donde estaba su amigo y el objeto de su adoración, el pasillo estaba desolado.

En la sección prohibida, Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica conjurando un hechizo. La cerradura se abrió en un tintineo y ellos pasaron en silencio. El ojigris ubicó en un segundo la estantería y el libro: un ejemplar de cubierta verde de cuero, dura a pesar del material.

Hermione extendió las manos para sujetar el libro. Su vista se nubló, a su alrededor los objetos se desfiguraban y desvanecían en una nube de sopor que la consumía.

En el segundo que su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia el suelo, unos brazos la rodearon y la sujetaron fuertemente contra algo fuerte pero cálido.

En esa situación, Draco entendía la razón por la que Nott estaba tan obsesionado con esa chica. Su cuerpo frágil y femenino se sentía bien entre sus brazos. Era extraño como muchas cosas cambiaban cuando su forma de ver el mundo cambiaba también, pues estaba seguro de que el año pasado la hubiera dejado tirada donde fuera, aunque fuera en el nido de un colacuerno húngaro.

La alzó en brazos y la llevó directo hasta la mesa que hasta hace pocos instante había estado ocupando junto a Theodore. El ojiazul que hasta ahora se sentía orgulloso del increíble manejo de sus celos, estalló al ver a Draco aparecer de entre los pasillos con la castaña inconciente en sus brazos. Caminó hacia ellos, alcanzándolos en cuatro exactas y grandes zancadas y le quitó a la chica de los brazos.

El ojigris torció el gesto en señal de desagrado pero dejó que la otra serpiente la tomara y la pegara contra su pecho, abrazándola innecesariamente de la cintura, probando sus signos vitales.

—Sólo está desmayada—musitó con alivio.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Podría estár peor!

—¡Lo estará si no la llevamos a la maldita enfermería Nott!

Así, Malfoy fue la mula de carga designada de ese día, cargando con su maletín, el de un muy feliz Theodore y el de una desmayada Hermione.

En la enfermería, y para satisfacción del rubio, dejaron a la leona en una camilla y la Señora Pomfrey les azotó las puertas de la enfermería en la casa. Afuera, Theodore se sentó en el pasillo y se sumergió de lleno en su RIPMN.

Media hora después, Pomfrey abrió las puertas dando paso al horario de visitas.

Los dos entrarron, pero solo Nott se acercó a la cama donde Poppy hacía beber a Hermione una poción revitalizante. La castaña arrugaba la nariz, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para que el líquido no tocara en ningún momento su lengua.

—¡Señor Nott! Si pudiera acompañar a la señorita Granger...—Thedore asintió y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias por traerme. No puedo recordar nada.

—No es nada—suspiró—. Draco fue quien te sacó de la sección prohibida, yo sólo te traje hasta aquí—admitió con pesar.

—Aún así te lo agradezo, Theodore—le dijo ella y le sonrió.

Los ojos azules de Theo se abrieron con sorpresa y sonrió también al escuchar su nombre en la boca de ella.

Rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor se les unió Draco, quien se rezagaba al final. Cosas pasaron y cosas lo estaban haciendo sentir extraño en esos momentos. La vida post-Voldemort tenía sus lados de mierda de vez en cuando.

Escuchó las risas unos metros más allá y apresuró el paso para escuchar.

—Bien, considerános tus nuevos guardaespaldas, en ese caso—Theodore estaba inusualmente alegra, mas no le extrañó.

—¿Tú y Malfoy? Claro—la castaña se reía con fuerza.

—Bien, al menos yo. ¿Aceptas?—Nott de...

—Me encantaría—aceptó ella con una sonrisa.


End file.
